


sakura & soft

by flosus



Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, i havent made words do things in like forever, im gettnig back into the swing of things, like 240 words, we gotta start somewhere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 16:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22258987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flosus/pseuds/flosus
Summary: It isn’t to say that seeing her pink-haired rival in her prime doesn’t remind her of why she admires her so wholly and deeply, but Sakura and soft are rarely used together. So she values this.They value this.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Yamanaka Ino
Comments: 10
Kudos: 28





	sakura & soft

**Author's Note:**

> been in a kinda writing slump, kinda depressive kinda thing  
> but i am back and feeling creative

At Sakura’s side is a thick tress of white-blonde hair. Ino tied the mane in two low-hanging ponytails before bed, an effort to keep it at bay, and now one of the ponytails is loose and the hair tie is on the floor. The ponytail is fluid between her fingers, almost tickling, and she shivers when the long strands tingle the skin of her forearm and wrist.

This has become a common occurrence before bed, one that serves both of them well. Sakura has always been mesmerized by Ino’s hair. She’s never said it out loud--partly due to the mortification she’ll feel immediately after but mostly due to Ino’s lifelong teasing--but the color reminds her of sweet, cool lemonade on a summer day. It doesn’t really make sense in Sakura’s own mind, and Sakura is keenly aware that she lacks the eloquence needed to make her sappy thoughts understandable. So in the vault it stays.

Ino just enjoys the gentle sensation of her lover slash wife slash favorite person slash rival’s fingernails scraping her scalp, fingers unraveling particularly stubborn and hidden tangles. It’s a time where Sakura doesn’t have to fight, yell or cry. It’s a simple time that Ino cherishes. It isn’t to say that seeing her pink-haired rival in her prime doesn’t remind her of why she admires her so wholly and deeply, but Sakura and soft are rarely used together. So she values this.

They value this.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading !


End file.
